Second Time Around
by Tsunai
Summary: When Akatsuki attacks something goes wrong with Naruto's new jutsu and recieves wounds so bad that even the Kyuubi can't help. So the Kyuubi takes Naruto back in time, their only resort to live. How will Naruto live his second life? Rated T for Language
1. Chapter I Rasenshuriken

Here's the start of this Fanfic. Since I don't want to review _every_ single event from when Naruto was twelve to after the time skip, and I don't know how to function a Time-Travel machine in the Naruto world, I might have to do a 'drop-out' ending… We'll see. And I might have to tweak things a bit, so it all fits the story.

"…" Kyuubi Speaking

"…" _Thoughts/Thinking_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter I – Rasenshuriken **

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" "_This has got to work! I finally got its final form! C'mon, c'mon… Why do I feel like my arm's going to rip off…?"_

Naruto winced at the pain, his eyes, usually a clear blue, was darkening, and he was blinking fast. His pupils were now in the shape of almonds, and chakra was bursting from inside him. But then it slowed.

"_Damn, come on! Just a little bit more!"_

"**Kit, it's no use!" A familiar voice growled.**

"_Kyuubi?! How the hell did you get into my mind?"_

The Kyuubi rushed on as Naruto charged a bit slower towards the enemy. **"Naruto, you're straining your arm too much! First the training, when that wood-user put pressure on the seal, you started to strain yourself because didn't have any connection to any of my power! If one of the enemy's tentacles, or whatever they are get anywhere close to your heart, the artery that connects my power to your chakra might suffer, and you could get seriously damaged anyway."**

Naruto yelled out as his Rasenshuriken hit the enemy.

"_Did it work?" _

"**I thought I explained it to you. You didn't have enough chakra!"**

"_Well, why the hell didn't you help?"_

"**Kit, look behind you, look around you. It was too late. No use. Those…things that grabbed you are tightening your veins, and I can't get my chakra pumped into them."**

"I'll have that heart of yours, now." The enemy's voice shook Naruto back to reality.

"Aggh!" Naruto struggled, then he was suddenly free, but tangled.

As Kakashi grabbed Naruto, Yamato's wood jutsu crashed into the enemy.

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted.

Ino looked indifferent and said, "Just acting like the big man, I guess that's all we should expect from Naruto…"

Choji didn't look too impressed. Naruto scowled.

"When you said Rasenshuriken, I thought it'd go whizzing and flying at him… Is running and hitting with it all you can do?" Choji looked down at Naruto, who was looking repulsive.

"What the hell?! It would have been great if it…" Naruto's voice trailed off, and he was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Naruto?" Ino's voice sounded worried.

"Ino, do what you can," Kakashi said.

"Hai!" Ino formed the healing jutsu and placed it over where he was hurt.

The Kyuubi grunted. **"It won't work. Maybe that pink kunoichi of yours can heal the artery that was broken, but not heal it fully. Got too damaged, along with torn tendons and limbs in your right arm. By the time that slug girl gets to you, there probably will still be many wounds left…"**

"_Kyuubi, am I going to die?" _It sounded childish, by Naruto knew that Tsunade, or Sakura, was no where near.

"**I might be able to help, but you're going to have to bear with me for a bit. Hang on…maybe I can get me healing chakra through a little…"**

"Naruto, you usually don't heal this slow…" Kakashi's voice drifted.

"What, Naruto can heal himself?" Ino asked, half astonished, half indigant.

"…Something like that…."

"C-Can't breathe….going d-dizzy…"

"Naruto!" Then it was black.

"**Naruto, whatever you do, just hold on. I will NOT die here."**

**--**

Author's Note: I don't really like this first chapter, because I don't know how long this chapter will be once I upload it. So this will be a reasonably short chapter. Or I think it will be. I hope you liked it. Oh, and comment or bash all you want when you review. That's what it's for.


	2. Chapter II Forbidden Jutsu

Okay

Okay. I promise this one will be much longer this time.

_Flashback_

_NOTE: I'll be shifting things around so they're not going to be the exact scenes that happened in the manga. That way it'll fit the story._

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**  
Chapter II: Forbidden Jutsu**

Naruto felt as if he was being squeezed in a tight tube. Trying not to flail his arms, he opened his eyes a bit and then almost yelled. He was back in his apartment, lying on the bed.

"_Where am I?" _

"**Stupid, you're back in time, when you were twelve, still mediocre and in the Ninja Academy."**

"_Ninja Academy? I thought I graduated!"_

The Kyuubi snorted. **"I told you kit, you're back in time. You can change things."**

Naruto's mouth dropped open. _"H-how?"_

"**Because you were dying, so I used my last resort and brought you back in time. Need it anymore clearer?" **

Naruto thought for a while, then his face broke into a smile. "_Sasuke! Zazuba! Haku! The Third Hokage! I can save them!" _

The Kyuubi rolled his eyes. **"And you still have all that training intact, so you're not as stupid as you were when you were twelve."**

Naruto's grin widened. _"Sasuke will be no match for me and my wind techniques!" _

"**You've only got the Rasengan and the Rasenshuriken, which you've proven extremely dangerous. So basically only one," **The Kyuubi added unhelpfully.

But Naruto's grin didn't break. "_And I've got you, Kyuubi! You can help me with stuff, give me some better senses…"  
_

"**What happened to the time when you didn't want my help?"**

Naruto smirked. _"It's different this time! I'm not supposed to know about this 'Kyuubi' business! No one can blame me!"_

"**Maybe you have got some brains, kit."**

--

Naruto was walking around town, ignoring glares, talking things over with the Kyuubi, and decided to stop at Ichiraku's.

"**Kit, aren't you forgetting something?"**

"Three bowls of miso ramen, please!"

"Coming right up!"

"_What do you mean?" _Naruto said absently, slurping up his ramen.

"**You were supposed to be painting the Hokage monument today!"**

Naruto stopped in mid-slurp. _"Oops. And Iruka-sensei's probably looking for me now…Hey! I forgot! You sometimes forget things that happened two years ago!"_

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DURING CLASS TIME?!"

"_Shit! That's Iruka-sensei. Now what?"_

"**Do what you did last time."**

"_Very helpful."_

"Naruto, you are coming to class right now! Just because today's lesson isn't important to…" Naruto just stared up dumbly as he remembered how short he was when he was twelve.

The next thing he knew, he was tied up at the Ninja Academy.

--

Pointing an accusing finger at Naruto, Iruka said, "Tomorrow is the Ninja School's graduation exam. You have failed the last two times! There will be no more causing trouble, moron!"

Remembering what he had done at the last minute, Naruto rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah, yeah."

Iruka's head snapped up.

"Time for a review test on Henge no Jutsu and Bunshin no Jutsu! Everyone line up and transform them perfectly into me!" Iruka shouted.

A chorus of protests began as everyone began lining up.

"Good. Next, Uzumaki Naruto."

Not thinking, Naruto did a shadow clone and henged it perfectly into Iruka.

"**Kit! You're not supposed to know the shadow clone jutsu!" **

"_Great. I should've let things go on the way they're supposed to…"_

Iruka nearly tripped. How in the world did Naruto know how to do a shadow clone? Much less henge with it! It was a forbidden technique!

Stuttering, Iruka said "You pass," and went on examining the rest of the students.

Naruto grinned a bit, but knew all too well that Iruka was going to ask him about it, maybe over ramen.

"_At least I have some time to think up of an excuse for Iruka-sensei."_

The was no reply from the Kyuubi.

--

Naruto was once again eating ramen, this time with Iruka. Naruto had the feeling that Iruka was watching him very intently, and once Naruto had finished his serving, he turned to Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, why're you staring at me?"

Iruka caught himself as he said, "Oh, Naruto. I was just thinking about today's test…How did you know how to do a Kage Bunshin?" Iruka watched Naruto as he spoke.

"Oh, was that what it was called? I thought it was a normal Bunshin that you could touch!"

The Kyuubi roared with laughter. **"You thought it was a Bunshin that could be touched?!"**

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "_Well, it can be touched unlike normal bunshins, and I'm supposed to be stupid, remember?"_

Iruka looked sternly at Naruto. "Naruto, it's a forbidden jutsu, and a jutsu that is very high ranked. No other academy students are supposed to know this. I don't even know it!"

"Doesn't Sasuke know? His fangirls are always going on and on about knowing techniques no one else knows, so I decided to learn a technique maybe he didn't know." Naruto had practiced trying to sound earnest, and now his voice dropped, and he tried to look sulky.

Iruka looked at the downcast Naruto and felt a little saddened by how hard he'd have to work to earn the respect of others, But Iruka persisted. "Where did you learn the technique?" Iruka asked gently.

Naruto looked up with a supposed triumphant look, and his voice was coated with glee. "I saw the Jounin with a mask do it, so I copied his hands until I could make a replica, and then make it go 'poof'."

Iruka frowned when Naruto mentioned a Jounin with a mask. The only Jounin wearing a mask he knew was the one and only Copycat Kakashi. But why would Kakashi need a Kage Bunshin? Was he training?

Naruto broke the silence. "If you want to talk to me more, you're going to have to buy me more ramen. I'm getting hungry."

Iruka looked at Naruto and quickly replied, "I have one more question, Naruto. Why didn't you just do a regular Bunshin no Jutsu? It's easier than the Kage Bunshin."

Naruto turned away. "I don't know," he said quietly. "I just find it easier, and it is better than a normal one." This was the hardest part. Trying not to get Iruka to ask too many questions.

"And, like I said, I wanted to know a technique maybe no one else in the Academy knew. After all, I'm going to surpass all the other Hokages!"

Iruka looked startled at the thought, and then smiled. He was going to have to talk to the Third about this, but it was nice to see Naruto not look so downcast and pessimistic. "Naruto, for the exam tomorrow, you're going to have to do a Bunshin no Jutsu, or else I cannot pass you. Understand? Try practicing, it should be way too easy since you know how to do the Kage Bunshin. And either you pass or you don't. No buts.

Naruto looked down at his empty ramen bowl, then back at Iruka. He put his hands in the shape of a prayer, and said, "Iruka-sensei, I have a request."

"What? You want seconds?"

"Can you please let me wear your head protector?"

Iruka tapped his head protector. "This? Nope. It shows that you've graduated the Academy and is a ninja. You'll get yours tomorrow, if you pass. Oh, and is that why you took off your goggles?"

"Stingy!" shouted Naruto. "Seconds!"

"What?!"

--

Author's Note: At least this chapter was a little better. I was sort of rushing, and I think I left out some Kyuubi speech, but you can do without it, I hope. And just a reminder: I'm not going to add any pairings yet; I'll just keep scenes the way they are right now. I'll update again on Friday. So next week it'll be on Friday again, just so you know, unless it's something really important. Bashes and Comments on the Reviews page.


	3. Chapter III To Pass or Not to Pass

Here's the next one

Here's the next one. There's no action now. So it's really boring. But I promise I'll try to speed it up a little… Otherwise just read to refresh. And, again, I might have to shift a few things around and use a bit of 'poetic license'. And I don't remember Konohamaru appearing in the early episodes, so if you've only watched the anime, you might even enjoy a small cliffhanger!

_Note: _And if you read it, _please_ leave a review. If I don't get more than 11 reviews on my fourth chapter, I'm going to think about abandoning this fanfic because to me it shows that not enough people are interested. A review is like money, sort of. It's like the 'admission is donation' thing. Review'Money'Happy Writer. Remember That.   

_Flashback_

"…" **Kyuubi speaking**

"…" _Thinking/thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish.

**Chapter III: To Pass or Not to Pass**

Naruto walked back to his apartment, feeling perplexed. This was the moment to choose: To pass the exam would be very easy on his part. And simple. Not to mention suspicious. To_ not_ pass the exam, this is what would happen: Talk to Mizuki, steal scroll, meet Iruka-sensei, face learning about the Kyuubi again, protect Iruka-sensei, get a hitai-ate. Naruto lay on his bed, and as he started to space off, he found himself in front of the cage of the Kyuubi. The demon fox was curled up as much as he could, and as Naruto rattled the bars, the fox opened an eyelid.

"**What."**

Naruto stared at the Kyuubi. _"I never see you sleep in you cage."_

"**There's a lot you don't know about me, kit. Tell me your business and get out of here."**

"_Well," _Naruto began. "_What should I do for tomorrow? Pass the test with flying colors, which if I am correct involves making three replicas, or fail, and go through the whole thing over again."_

The Kyuubi answered with a non-committal grunt.

"_Hey fox, answer me! I'm asking you for advice!" _Naruto shouted, glaring at the demon fox.

"**Well, maybe you should just pass. Now, kindly leave me in peace. Remember that whatever you do affects the future, and this time-traveling jutsu takes up a lot of energy."**

And with that, Naruto was back on his bed, sweating, his heart pounding.

"_I'm just going to pass." _And he thought no more.

--

_Flashback_

"Naruto!" The old Sakura pouted. "Why can't you be more like Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," came Sasuke, who smirked.

Sakura squealed, hearts in her eyes. "He's so cute, handsome, talented, and smart!"

_Flashback_

Naruto woke up steadily, as if he was just resting. The new Sakura was so much better, more sure of herself, more caring, not and infatuated, defenseless, useless, Uchiha fangirl kunoichi. He knew that _he_ himself would not be so blind this time, and that he would just leave Sakura and her _'love'_.

_Flashback_

"Damn!" Naruto cringed. "I can't eat ramen with my left hand…"

Sakura's eyes soften as she looked at Naruto.

"Guess I'll help you. Give me your chopsticks."

_Flashback_

Naruto smiled at the memory. He loved the new Sakura. She was more tender, caring, and so many other things...then finally he drifted off to sleep again.

--

Iruka walked into the room, stealing glances at Naruto.

Naruto was sweating, his fists clenched on the desk.

Iruka looked at Naruto again, and announced, "Now for the graduation exam, you will do the Bunshin No Jutsu and divide into at _least _three!

Naruto looked pale face, and his eyes were concentrating on his hands. But it was all a trick. All planned. Of course Iruka didn't know that.

When his name was called, Naruto walked into the examination room. He formed the jutsu, and yelled, "Bunshin No Jutsu!"

Poof

Two other Narutos were there, laughing at each other. After a while of laughing and no talking, they went poof again, and Iruka's face split into a wide grin. Mizuki tilted back in his chair and smiled.

"PASS!"

Naruto grinned to himself, and made a mental note to see when Mizuki _did_ turn bad, and do a crime.

"_Maybe he'll live to be a normal ninja anyway," _he thought hopefully.

"**Nah. The seeds of evil are still in him…Naruto."**

"_I don't remember what happened next. Do you?I think I got my picture taken, but what face did I use? And I have to meet Konohamaru when I'm with the Hokage, so…"_

After a while of restless fumbling around and flashbacks, the Kyuubi interrupted, growling.

"**Stop worrying. I need my sleep. I want my sleep. So sleep, kit! Geez!"**

But Naruto was already asleep.

The Kyuubi was grumbling as he positioned himself in his cage.

"**Interesting host I got. Hehe, what an interesting kid."**

**--**

CLICK!

The photographer clicked the button, and Naruto's picture came out, a regular old 'Naruto foxy smile'. The cameraman gave Naruto a Ninja registration form, and Naruto put in his intro in the box.

"_My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My hobby is troublemaking. Mischief is my forte. People know me for my great ramen likeness, especially miso ramen."_

Remembering vaguely what he wrote a long time ago, Naruto filled out the other information and handed it to the Third Hokage in the next room.

Sarutobi sighed. The village was so quiet, it was like Naruto was taking the job of becoming a ninja seriously, almost too seriously.

"Where's your headplate?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

Naruto sat up straight and said proudly, a little awkwardly, "I'm saving it for the ceremony…er, I didn't want to damage it…"

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and a boy with a helmet and a scarf jumped out.

"OLD MAN! FIGHT ME!"

--

Author's Note: What a bad cliffhanger…oh well. I'm bad at making suspension. I hoped I described Konohamaru accurately enough. But nothing special is happening yet, sadly. Please review.


	4. Chapter IV Konohamaru and Team 7

This chapter will not be just about Konohamaru

Sorry about the delay. This chapter will not be just about Konohamaru. It'll go up to until the Sasuke/Sakura meeting, I think, and it should be much longer this time, but a little boring. No cliffhangers yet. Hopefully there'll be more action in the bell test. And guess what! Read down to the Author's Note to find out. And Please Review!

Note: Shifting things around big-time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

… -Other People's Thoughts

**Chapter IV: Konohamaru and Team Seven**

Naruto grinned. _"Konohamaru,"_

"**The second you," **Kyuubi added.

"_Yeah, yeah whatever."_

Sarutobi shook his head slightly. _Did it ever end?_

Konohamaru landed on the floor with a 'thump', and his tutor Ebisu came running in.

Naruto rolled his eyes. _"Pervert Number Three, Ebisu."_

"**You're forgetting Kakashi."**

"_Whatever. Fox."_

Ebisu pushed his glasses up and glared at Naruto.

"_Oh yeah, everyone hates me again."_

"Damn it! Who set a trap?" Konohamaru shouted, massaging his head.

Ebisu pushed his glasses up again with his middle finger and asked breathlessly, "Are you alright? And there isn't a trap anywhere!"

Konohamaru glared at Naruto and presented himself, "I know! You did something!"

Naruto glanced at Konohamaru calmly and said, "All I did was look at you. Sorry if that happened. _Brat." _

"Naruto! Stop that! That's the 3rd Hokage-sama's grandson!" Ebisu sweated, pointing at Sarutobi.

Naruto got up and gripped Konohamaru's scarf.

Konohamaru stuck his tongue out. _Like he's going to hit me. Now that he knows who I am…Pfft. Like the rest of my teachers._

Ebisu was positively wriggling, maybe out of worry or anger, sweat dropping more.

Naruto turned away, dropped Konohamaru, and started to walk with his hands in his pockets, reminding him strongly of Sasuke. "I have better things to do. There's no easy way or shortcut to being a Hokage, by the way,." Naruto turned around and grinned at Konohamaru. "See you around. Konohamaru."

Konohamaru looked stunned.

Sarutobi sighed and smiled. Maybe Naruto really could become a Hokage. But it would be difficult. More difficult for him than anyone else. Knowing this, he blew his pipe again and said, "Naruto, you're dismissed." But he'd already walked out of the room.

--

Naruto got up from his bed and yawned. _"The big day!"_

"**Hn." **The Kyuubi said.

"_Sasuke. Finally!"_

"**Hn."**

Naruto looked in the fridge. He didn't remember when the milk had expired, and picking his way through kanji in the morning was too much. He was too lazy, as always. Instead, Naruto got a cup of tap water and wolfed down his breakfast.

"_How do people live without ramen? Really!"_

"**Because they're not ramen freaks, kit. Beat it."**

Naruto got dressed and put on his head protector.

"_Nice."_ He grinned.

--

At the Academy Naruto sat next to Sasuke, right next to him.

A boy came up and asked, "Naruto, what the hell are you doing here? Only those pass…"

"Yeah, yeah, you blind? See this head protector?"

"Hey! Will you let me through?" It was Sakura.

Naruto shrugged and said, "Seat's full."

Sakura growled, "Naruto, move your butt. Now."

He smirked. "Sasuke's not even interested in you. Right?" He nudged Sasuke.

"Hn," came the reply.

Sakura squealed. "He is! He is!"

Naruto said firmly, "I'm right here. You go find your own seat, Sakura."

Sakura blinked. Naruto used to call her Sakura-chan all the time in the Academy.

Suddenly Naruto stood up on the desk in front of Sasuke.

"_I feel….that some things like that uh, 'kiss' is too important."_

"**You a homo?" **

"_NO."_

He felt a nudge and suddenly, Naruto slapped himself away as quick as he could.

Sasuke was trying to vomit.

Sakura's heart broke. She cracked her knuckles. "Na-ru-to. I am going to kill you!"

Naruto glared at the fangirl posse. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The sheer number made the girls hightailed out of the Academy.

"**Kit. You overdid it. Again."**

"_This was the first time!"_

"Girls? Come on back in!" Iruka stepped into the room, where a horde of terrified and angry girls stomped in.

"Iruka-sensei! Naruto transformed into a hundred copies of himself and charged at us!"

"Hit us!"

"Pushed us!"

"Stole MY Sasuke-kun's first kiss!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

Iruka looked bewildered and when he finally got what happened shook his head at Naruto frantically.

Naruto pretended not to notice.

Iruka sweat dropped and told them to calm down, that Naruto could do no such thing, and he was here to assign them to a team.

"Beginning today, you are all real ninjas, but merely rookie ninja. The hard part has just started. We will be creating 3-man teams and each team will have a Jounin sensei. You will follow your sensei's instructions and complete assigned duties.

Sasuke seethed inside. _Pfft. 3-man teams? That's just more people in my way…_

Sakura burned with Inner Sakura energy. _I HAVE to be with Sasuke-kun! We're destined to be together!_

Naruto rested his head on his hands and stared at Iruka sleepily.

Iruka began to read the list.

"Next, Team 7…Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura jumped up. "YES!"

Naruto and Sasuke stared straight ahead.

"**Too much, too much! Act like yourself!"**

"_I'll just say I hate doting Sakura!"_

"**But you like her!"**

"_Not anymore! In THIS timeline!"_

"This afternoon we'll introduce the Jounin senseis. Take a break until then, okay?"

_Naruto's been acting more and more like Sasuke! Can this really be Naruto?_

Naruto decided not to go into the 'transforming-Sasuke-thing-that-only-makes-him-cool', but then he thought of something else. He could say something in Sasuke's body, and….

"**Hurry it up kit. Not much time left."**

Naruto hurried to where Sasuke was eating. He sneaked over there with a rope.

Naruto pulled Sasuke in through the shaft and closed it.

"Don't resist, teme!"

Naruto tied Sasuke up and did a Kage Bunshin to watch over Sasuke.

Sasuke growled through the tape put over his mouth.

"What? I can't hear you! Be a good boy, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto patted Sasuke on the shoulder.

--

Haruno Sakura was sitting on a bench, thinking about herself. Suddenly, she caught a faint smell of Sasuke.

He was right there. And he walked toward her. Sakura felt her heart bursting.

Sasuke sat next to Sakura and stared at her.

Sakura blushed.

"Sakura, there's something I want to ask you." Naruto said, remembering.

"Huh?"

"What do you think of Naruto?"

Sakura looked darkly at the ground. "He's always getting in the way of my love, enjoys seeing my struggle….Naruto doesn't know anything about me, he's just annoying. All I want…is for you to…acknowledge me."

Naruto looked at Sakura. She leaned in. Was it time to go yet? This felt longer than before. Did it? Was it? "Sakura, it's almost time to go…where's Naruto, anyway?"

"Now, don't change the subject. And who cares about Naruto? All he does is gets into fights with you. He hasn't had a normal childhood." Sakura stared up into the sky.

Naruto replied as evenly as he could, "He doesn't have any parents,"

Sakura shook her head. "He can do whatever he wants. If I acted like him, my parents would get so angry at me…He's so lucky!"

Naruto snarled inside his head. Why did he even like Sakura in the first place? What did she know about pain?

Sakura continued shrugging her shoulders and smirking, "All alonee, parents never nagging, and…"

Naruto whipped around at Sakura and whispered in her face, "A shouting, nagging parent is nowhere near what he feels!"

Sakura looked taken aback. "What's this…all of a sudden?"

Naruto hissed," You're _stupid_, spoiled! You've never felt what he's felt! You have parents. What do you know? Leave me alone!"

Naruto stalked away, leaving a crying Sakura behind her banes.

--

Author's Note: Pairings! Since I've gotten so many emails for pairing, heck, I'll just do them! Vote by next Friday! So far you can vote for:

**Females:**

**-Temari**

**-Sakura**

**-Ino**

**-Hinata**

**Males:**

**-Sasuke**

**-Neji**

**-Kiba**

**-Gaara**

-Four and Four for Now. Start Voting! One vote per person.


End file.
